


50 Mph of Blue

by Lizzie95



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, Erotica, Falling In Love, Heartbreaking, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie95/pseuds/Lizzie95
Summary: Sonic, a blue hopeless romantic hedgehog finds his heart fluttering again....But will he find his heart renewed this time in a place that once broke it. Or will he once again find himself as blue as his fur....(Sonic x Ganon)





	1. New Start Under a Blue Sky

**Chapter 1: New Start Under a Blue Sky**

 

           

      It was a while since the last Smash game but once again all the smash combatants gathered again for another one.Out in that crowd of fighters was a lonely blue hedgehog named Sonic. “I’m the fastest character here” he thought to himself…

And he was right, he was the fastest character invited to take part in these games.

He had the privilege of being the only one invited from the Sonic series. There was a large meet up at Big Battlefield, one of the newest stages in the game. Masterhand was holding a talk there, well not exactly a talk, but using hand gestures he was able to convey a meaning to the characters.

Masterhand was positioned at the uppermost platform of the stage, and the rest of the cast sat in the order they were introduced to in the series, with the newest combatants sitting at the bottom.

“Ugh this is such bullocks” Sonic thought, as he tried to focus on what Masterhand was saying…He had always been an impatient one, never really having time for anything he deemed boring. He quickly tapped his sneakered foot on the rough pavement.

As if the boring talk wasn’t enough, he had begun getting moist’n sweaty from the close and packed proximity from the rest of the characters. It didn’t help he had a ton of fur, Sonic had always hated his fur. A drop of sweat travelled like a river from his forehead making its way slowly down to his inner thigh. 

Sonic’s mind began to drift off, he began thinking about moving fast through the tracks of F-Zero….He closed his eyes and began to imagine himself running through it, the wind pushing against his fur, feeling the air pass through his body. Before he knew it, his daydream turned into a dream….Sonic had always been a bit nervous about falling asleep in public, he was occasionally prone to wet dreams…

He was quickly awakened by the sound of moving and steps…..it looked like Masterhand had finished his welcoming speech. Actually, it looked like it had been done a while ago….mostly everyone had left or was leaving….though he noticed that there was only a small group of characters that had gathered off to the side just chatting. Zelda, Ganon, Link, Pit and an unknown character were chatting amongst themselves.

She was tall, and had long green hair…”wow she’s beautiful” Sonic thought to himself as he “accidentally” looked at her bazongaas. He didn't mean to, but it would be hard not to accidentally. The group then began to disband….Sonic kept staring, and unintentionally made eye contact with Ganondorf who looked back at Sonic for a bit before turning away and following the rest of his friends. He was a pretty slow walker compared to the rest and always had a serious look on his face….He turned his attention back at the mysterious new lady. The unknown new character moved alongside pit in an opposite direct of the Legend of Zelda gang….”she must be a new kid Icarus character” he thought to himself. He watched as they went off...Ganondorf lagging behind.....there was something about their short eye contact that lingered with Sonic.....

To be Continued

~End of Part 1~


	2. A Familiar Night Under a Blue Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of the past keep the blue hedgehog up at night

**Chapter 2: A Familiar Night Under a Blue Night Sky**

****

Later that night, Sonic lay resting at Windy Hill Zone, staring up at the simulated stars of the night.

He was excited to be back in the game, but at the same time worry started to overcome him “Will I be a top tier character this time?” he asked himself. He was worried about underperforming and disappointing his loyal fans.

Images of his day passed like flashes in his mind, the characters, the new kid Icarus character, and there was something intriguing about that Ganondorf character….Sonic knew how slow he was, but just seeing him that close and in action stunned him. Something about the way he grunted instead of speaking aroused him? And the idea of taking your time to walk so slowly with no hurries just felt as alien as Olimar to him.

Without much more thought, Sonic decided to get some shut eye, he had a battle to do tomorrow and had to be well rested. He curled up below one of the platforms of the stage, his favorite spot was right below the platform closest to the windmill. He rested his head on the soft grass, the stage was silent, he could almost hear his own heartbeat....reminding him he still had a heart....

A certain sense of loneliness started to overcome him, after all he had been on his own for quite a while now, usually being the only representative of his games. He longed to feel someone holding and cuddling him to sleep, for someone to tell him his fur was as blue as the night sky. Who that someone would be, was a huge mystery to him, but it was just the concept of it that calmed and soothed him.

This was a bit of a practice for him in his Brawl days…..but he felt somewhat surprised that those feelings had reemerged so quickly…. At least now they weren’t followed by the heartache of an unrequited love…at the time Sonic had a huge thing for Ike….He would often imagine his strong human arms wrapped around him like a poncho, but one of those ones they show on advertisement infomercials past midnight…And that blue hair of his...

Sonic had been convinced at the time that Ike was the guy meant for him (because they both have blue in their colour palettes).… The not very fast blue haired anime husbando….. But he had gotten over Ike though, after several failed attempts to get his attention. Ike most likely didn’t even know Sonic’s name…. besides who would fall for a lowly hedgehog like him?

 

To Be Continued…

~End of Part 2~


	3. That Kind of (K)Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic has a strange nighttime encounter.

**Chapter 3: That Kind of (K)Night**

Sonic lay there, he began to doze off…..

He was awakened by the sound of footsteps nearby, when he opened his eyes everything looked hazy…. He saw a tall blue figure appear….it looked like Ike?  
Sonic sat there in shock and awe…  
The man that he had fallen so hard for before….but what was he doing here…why would he come looking for Sonic? He murmured something to Sonic “I want your blue little furballs”. Sonic was shocked…he didn’t know how to reply…  
Ike began nearing himself to Sonic, on his knees next to him.

He then moved himself closer, this time putting his knees on top of Sonic’s…as if to trap him….. He slowly began to strip himself…his white soft human body glistening in the moonlight (he was very oily for some reason…that’s why he was glistening.)

Sonic was stood there motionless, but he was enjoying himself…drool began to fall from his mouth as he watched Ike bare chested right before his eyes. Ike then pushed Sonic, sending his body down into the grass…”Senpai has noticed me” thought Sonic as he plundered into the ground. He looked up at the stars as he heard the unzipping and unbuckling happening in front of him…. Sonic approached Ike's chest and began sucking on his nipple hairs, slurping it up like salty ramen. Ike began moaning, and let out a series of grunts "Grffhdfjjih" "gjfhgufggjjhh". Sonic began to think about what sort of snack he was going to have after this, he realized he would probably be tired and a bit thirsty after this ordeal. He thought about having his favourite drink, blueraspberry koolaid, he didnt care too much about the flavour, he just liked it because the pouch was blue. .

He then felt a strong jab on his buttocks hole. It felt cold and hard…….Sonic was flattered that Ike had gotten so hard for him…but something was off….Suddenly the world around him started to swirl into darkness…and he woke up…….It had just been a dream.

“FUCK” Sonic yelled out as he realized he had pierced himself in the butt with own of his own spikes……

At this point Sonic knew it was going to be a very long night….”I’m going to be so tired tomorrow”

To be continued…

~End of Part 3~


	4. A Realization

 

Every morning all the characters get up early to warm up and practice. Most characters prefer to practice with characters of their own universe. Though for some characters like Sonic, they have no choice but to pair up with other onesome characters…sometimes even if they don’t get along very well….

One example of this was Sonic and Villager. Sonic found Villager to be an extremely annoying character to face, mostly because of his stupid spammy projectiles and there was something unnerving about Villagers face. Sonic thought it looked void of life, it reminded him of the own void in his heart.

Sonic always felt queasy being around villager, but seeing as no one wanted to battle either of them (mostly because other characters felt Sonic was annoying) the two of them often ended up having to practice against each other. These practices usually ended off with Sonic storming out after repeatedly failing to get in through Villager’s projectiles. “Fuck this!” Sonic shouted as he was caught by the Villager’s net immediately after shielding a gyroid. He was a bit of a sore loser sometimes, but really liked gloating if he ever won, which is partly why most characters didn’t like battling with him.

Sonic sped off back towards Windy Hill Zone to cool off…Sweat drenched his fur, as he collapsed down on the ground, panting, and looking back up at the simulated sky. He wasn’t sure what stage he was on but he sure didn’t make to Windy Hill Zone. He was really tired and thought about staying there for a few moments. However he felt as if someone was looking at him, and suddenly he heard a deep voice grunting ”ggrrrrhrhrhrhfffhfhggghghghfhfhghg” a large shadow loomed above him blocking off the sun from above.

“grgrgrhhhmmmmpppghhh” the deep voice said, Sonic looked up dazed and confused, it was only when his sight adjusted that he realized the large figure was Ganondorf. Ganon extended his large rough manly hand at the hedgehog, Sonic looked at it hesitantly, but decided to trust him and accepted his help getting up. A warm feeling overcame Sonic, as he felt Ganon’s hand… “You look like you should take a rest” continued Ganon.

Sonic didn’t know what to reply so he just stood there quietly, looking up at him. “grrrrhhmmmpppppgpgpgphhhh” said Ganon, as he began to walk off stage. Sonic continued to stand there, feeling a bit bewildered and shocked. He wondered why Ganon would take the time to help him out, they had never even interacted before. “Maybe I’m just being cynical” he thought to himself. “Maybe he’s just a really nice friendly guy?”

Sonic wondered as he deeply analyzed their otherwise trivial interaction. Sonic then imagined going promptly back to his stage and jerking himself off with the same hand that Ganon had touched to the sounds of Ganon’s grunting. “What in the actual hell is going on with me” Sonic said…. He wondered why he was having such perverse thoughts about a character he had rarely interacted with….It seemed the littlest amount of attention from someone else warranted his heart. He of course didn’t go back to his stage to jerk it, because that would be absolutely bonkers.

Instead he decided to forget about it, he knew that he’d probably never interact with Ganon again…which was always the case with any other guy that entered his life. Plus he couldn’t go back to chill at his stage because he had a battle to do today.

To be Continued…

~End of Chapter 4 ~


	5. Blood and Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic engages in intense combat with the mysterious Kid Icarus character

**Chapter 5: Blood and Sweat**

 

3…

2…

1…

Go!....

Said the narrator as Sonic appeared into Smashville…It was a stage he was familiar with. After all, it was one of the home stages of his training partner Villager. He looked around to see who he was fighting. It was that mysterious Kid Icarus character… Images of Ganondorf began to flood Sonic’s mind as he was reminded of that first day…..For some reason his mind began to think of Ganondorf’s huge dick slapping him in the face…Well Sonic didn’t know if Ganondorf had a big dick, but he assumed it because Ganondorf looked pretty big, like it would be really silly if he was really small, but then at the same time he didn't really care too much because he wasn't that shallow but then again he wasn't sure how he would react anyways because he was lowkey shallow and full of himself… Sonic looked over the edge of the stage and could see her character name floating in the little character boxes that players see while playing smash…it said “Palutena”, distracted by impure thoughts about Ganondorf, he was hit by a forward dash…Blood began spew everywhere from Sonic’s nose…”You Jerk!” Sonic shouted at her as he sped to get a grab on her…Palutena dodged, and began taunting at him, but the sexy taunt where she looks like she’s on a stripper pole. Or at least that’s what it reminded Sonic of. The battle went on and both characters ended up at about 100% damage and then Palutena accidentally began to taunt , and Sonic had enough and he went over to try to do a smash attack but was caught off guard by Palutena’s own smash attack and he was blasted by a mysterious blue beam…Sonic could feel the flesh burning off his face, and he went blind, and he felt extreme pain. The heat from the attack had melted off his skin as it blistered blue and it looked like someone had put on a bunch of blueberries on Sonic’s face with spirit gum.….he blacked out.

 

Sonic then woke up, he was inside one of those instant revitalizing machines from Earthbound. It’s actually what the smash fighters had been using for years in order to be able to endure such rough fights but still be able to survive….It’s also the only reason why Jeff was allowed as an assist character over the large amount of other better Earthbound characters. Like why else would Jeff’s little weak bitch ass be in the game? Yeah, his daddy was responsible for the instant revitalizing machine… Sonic came out of the machine, while the machine had revitalized him physically, he could still feel the crushing disappointment in himself. He began to make his way towards his own stage and call it a night…but then he heard a voice from behind him calling him…a deep voice….who could it be?

 

End of Chapter 5

To be continued….


	6. Spur of the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could this be? Had Sonic's dreams finally come true?

**Chapter 6: Spur of the moment**

 

Sonic thought he had heard a voice from behind him….

He turned around and saw Ganondorf to his surprise….

Sonic stood there speechless. Ganondorf’s large shadow loomed over him engulfing him, this aroused the hedgehog ever so.

“uuuuuhhhh…hey….” Said Sonic nervously, he could feel butterflies in his stomach, he probably had emperor butterflies in his stomach, like the ones you can catch in animal crossing…because theyre blue…

Ganondorf approached him and put his hand on the hedgehog’s face…

“hey I saw you’re battle up there, looked pretty rough” said Ganon…

Sonic moaned gently as Ganon ran his fingers through the hedgehog's fur..... "So you like my furry body" Sonic asked timidly as he looked up

Sonic had always been doubtful of his furry body, he knew that he would never be able to have Zelda’s soft smooth skin

Ganon smiled but seductively down at Sonic continuing to run his fingers through his fur

He never replied, this got the hedgehog even more nervous but excited.....   Ganon quiet and mysterious composure was what had gotten the hedgehog so smitten

Ganon then moved his fingers down to the hedgehog's waist

Sonic let out a yelp

He had never felt anyone's touch around his waist

His body was a bit ticklish in fact, and he squirmed as Ganon continued with a smug look on his face

“please…..make me yours tonight” sonic pleaded

suddenly they heard noise coming from above….Ganon quickly removed himself from on top of the hedgehog.....

There was a battle beginning on the stage they were hiding in…

“who the hell plays on the The Great Cave Offensive” Sonic thought to himself

Ganon got up and whispered to Sonic “let’s continue this later” and then walked off….

Sonic lay there still blushing…the fur around his cheeks turned purple (because he’s blue so blue and red mixed together make purple). His head was swirled with the repeating images of Ganondorf’s hands on him. “Am I dreaming?” he wondered…..

His thought process was interrupted as a Frisbee exploded just inches away from his face.

Duck Hunt began proudly laughing at the fact that he had caught Sonic off guard. “not now you silly dog” and without another word Sonic sped off…..

 

To be Continued

End of Chapter 6


	7. Introducing DLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange entity appears to Sonic

**Chapter 7: Introducing DLC**

****

 

Sonic sped off back to Windy Hill Zone.

His heart racing as fast as he raced across the stage option menu. His peenoor as hard as a golden shovel from animal crossing. He couldn’t believe what just happened…. Sonic’s face eternally purple, he landed on the grass and began crying. “I want his gigantic gerudo schlong” wimpered Sonic quietly to himself as his mouth drooled like he had just been exposed to a buffet but not allowed to eat.

 

“Oooh is that so?” spoke a voice behind him with heavy accent that sounded kinda British. All of a sudden a really tall slender lady with big boobs and thic ass appeared in a mist of butterflies. Sonic watched on, stunned, he wasn’t sure if he was stunned because of how rapidly she materialized from thin air (though the air today seemed more heavy cus Sonic was breathing really hard), or from her giant bazoongas.

 

“Ok I really must’ve dreamt all of today” Sonic spoke out loud to himself, as he experienced this ridiculous experience. “Oh noo this is all real” replied the mysterious character. “And it can be all yours for $4.99” she continued teasingly. By this point Sonic had turned a bright purple and he was sweating buckets, as if someone had poured grape crush over his body.

 

“You can call me Bayonetta, it looks like the characters here were lacking a bit of eye candy” she said as she took a lollipop from the crack between her two bazoongas. A clacking of heels followed as Bayonetta made her way off the stage.

 

“What the actual fuck was that” Sonic thought to himself.

 

 


	8. Toon Twink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link reveals some very upsetting news to Sonic

**Chapter 8: Toon Twink**

****

After that strange encounter with Bayonetta, Sonic wandered around the new stages of Smash 4. He ended up in Palutena’s temple, whenever he thought of Palutena he though of Ganondorf….only because that was the day that Ganondorf side B’d his heart at the edge and grabbed him down to his internal doom. “ oh Dorfy” thought Sonic…..that was the nickname that Sonic had secretly made up for him.

 

Just then Link came in, unexpectedly……”oh fuck I came to the wrong temple” said Link as he realized he was not in Zelda’s temple….”oh hey!” said Link as he saw Sonic sitting off to a side probably thinking about Ganondorf wrecking his furry blue ring. “I heard you like Ganondorf” said Link….All of a sudden Sonic turned purple again “what..NO WAY” responded Sonic…..”the big boobed witch told me” replied Link. “Fuck that bitch” said Sonic. “It’s true” said Link. “Anyways, I’m going to tell ya now, don’t bother with that guy, he just wants to bang to be honest”.

 

Sonic’s eyes began to tear up, but he was so blue, so you couldn’t see the tears……

“what do you mean…” sonic said but his voice sounded on the verge of tears….

“Oh yeah he totally did that to me, let me tell you a story” said Link…then Link told Sonic a story….

“Ok so like basically, me and Ganondorf had a thing right? Like me being a total twunk, and him a bear…but like I guess more like demon boar or whatevs 

anyways like one day we got really hot and steamy, him touching my creamy smooth twunk body

 

and then like the next day, he totallyyyyyyy ignored me…like what the hell right? Guys are soooo weird. So like anyways one day Im like walking with Toon Zelda to that ship stage thingy place, and like who do we see? Oh just Ganondorf and Toon Link swapping saliva

 

I mean you wouldn’t expect it, but Toon Link is a little slut. Like he has a bit of a reputation, we sometimes call him Toon Twink. Anyways what we saw next was very uncomfortable” for some reason Link continued to tell the story despite the fact that it was making Sonic visibly upset but Link was too lost in thought to notice.

“So like anyways, like Ganondorf transformed into that weird demon hog thing he does, it was really freaky, then he began pounding the hell out of that small twinky body……btw did you know Toon Twink is actually in his 20s, like hes totally legal, so like just in case you thought this was creepy or something….but anyways Ganondorf is pretty fucking pervy, but anyways like anyways me and Toon Zelda, were like woah dude wat the actual fuck, like literally tho, we were totes shocked. Theye even broke one of the floor boards in the ship. We were very shocked. They never saw us but like I mean we lowkey enjoyed watching, it was like morbid curiosity or something I guess. Like it was totes like something youd see on a weird porn site.”

By this point Sonic’s eyes were bright red, he couldn’t hold in the tears any longer

“SHUT UP SHUT UP”

“YOURE JUST JEALOUS CUS HES GONA DICK ME OUT AND NOT YOU”

Sonic then ran out……

Link stayed behind looking a bit confused but then just said “hahha okkkkuurrrr gurl! You do you!”


	9. Second Spur of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again Sonic has a night time encounter with Ganondorf...but will anything come out of it?

**Chapter 9: Second Spur of the Moment**

Sonic ran as fast he could, but he couldn’t outrun the sadness he felt

He was running so fast he didn’t notice anything in his path

And then suddenly….almost like a sign from the game developers…

He crashed right into none other than Ganondorf

“Senpai…..” Sonic could barely speak. He turned purple once again…..

Ganondorf then took his big masculine man hands even bigger than yaoi hands and wiped the tears from Sonic’s eyes. Ganondorf then picked up Sonic. 

Sonic was beyond disbelief…..”just fuck me up like you’re playing with a rag doll” said Sonic….

Ganondorf then put Sonic down on a crate.

Sonic spread his legs up on the crate, and displayed himself like a whore. “You make me want to do dirty things Dorfy” he said timidly with a small frown. Sonic’s thirst and hunger for Ganon was unquenchable. “Ggghhhraahhhaaammpph” said Ganondorf…”naughty hedgehogs get a spanking” he continued. Ganondorf then put his large man hands on the tiny blue tang, and turned him over and began to spank him like a blue ketchup bottle until Sonic squarted….and just like a ketchup bottle he had some pre ketchup come out, and eventually the good stuff.

 But then during the middle of this unexpected dick out session

Sonic said “So isn’t this better than that bony ass Toon Twink” just then…

Ganondorf stopped….he put on his armour…and without another word left….

Sonic then said “WAIT! You can’t just leave me here like this you ASSHOLE! I showed you my blue hedgehog bussy you cant just do this to me!!”

But he did…Ganondorf just left

At this moment, Ganondorf felt just as cold as the windy breeze that was passing right by his ass…..

“wait why are we on pokemon stadium….” Muttered Sonic to himself as the wind turbines began to lift him in the air….his socks and shoes floating right with him…Sonic’s tears began to float around everywhere…..

“That Jerk” said Sonic, but deep inside he still loved him.

Just then Bayonetta came in randomly…. “Oh playing with yourself again I see…how naughty” she said after taking the lollipop she was sucking on out of her mouth

“Shut the fuck up you friggin binch!” said Sonic.

 

 

 


End file.
